User talk:Salubri
Hammerhead Arrancar Godisme told me to ask you if I could make a page for the hammerhead arrancar. Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 13:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Aizen getting sealed gif Hey, I don't think the Aizen getting sealed gif can be done. I recreated from scratch today and still Bleach wiki is throwing a "thumbnail cannot be generated error". It can't be anything on my end because I created three other gifs today and they all worked. It's just this gif that's breaking the wiki system. As I said, the gif itself is working fine when you click on the link and view it out side of the wiki but the wiki system just can't generate a thumbnail. I suspect its a size issue. I tried uploading part of the gif but that part itself was about 7 MB. Don't know what else I can do. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I tried it in parts already. It didn't work. Besides which the gif works fine outside of Wiki. It's just that the wiki system cannot create a thumbnail from the gif. Nothing I can do about it. That gif is not happening. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Aizen "swings down" his sword. He doesn't "withdraw" it... Look at the slashing motion in the bottom left panel. He's slashing down his sword. http://img2.bleachexile.com/manga/bleach/376/M7_Bleach_Ch376_04.png On the next page you can see the blood gushing out from Harribel's torn side. He didn't simply withdraw it. He slashed down while the sword was impaled inside her. http://img2.bleachexile.com/manga/bleach/376/M7_Bleach_Ch376_05.png Re:Hey Aside from the references and some grammar problems it looks good to me.-- Bount Empowered Completion Hey, Sal! Can you or one of the admins check the Bount Empowered Article on the Fight Summary Project for me, because I've checked all the aspects of the fight, and am not sure what I am missing. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 07:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Bleach anime wiki Hey I already brought this up in the blog, but I thought I would bring it up again. I think it would be a good idea to create a separate wiki to cater more to the anime. The proposed wiki could include the episodes along with a dvd section to organize box sets and other Bleach releases from Aniplex in Japan and by Viz Media/Warner Home Video in the states. I think it would be best to link it from the main page, alla bleach answers. I am learning a little about Html and I know a lot about Bleach in general, especially the anime. If you are interested in something like that I would be more than willing to help out. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Feat. Votes Tie-break vote for featured article/picture is needed: Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators#March's Features 11:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fight Edits (Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Sawatari) I understand. I apologize for overdoing the amount of detail. I will correct it (along with the missing references) posthaste. Thanks for informing me! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 20:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. I have trimmed it down a bit (I found that I put a little bit too much dialogue). When you can, please check it.---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 02:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Statistic Issues. How about you calm down and lose the attitude, first and foremost I don't question everything on the site, if I'm questioning something it's usually because it's either ambiguous or doesn't have a reference. Secondly, I was asking where the first two points came from not because I thought they should be removed, but because I was really interested to know if they were actually stated. I always thought Yamamoto was faster, and I wanted to know if I was missing something which is why I asked about that one. You are entirely out of line and way too sensitive. Maybe if you put even a single reference to anything you said on the page, I wouldn't have to ask. This is a wiki, not a dictatorship run by you, if I have a question about something on the site I will ask it, I'm not going to bite my tongue so that Salubri can have a better day. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 04:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I never try to offend anyone on the site, I am always kind and courteous to every user unless I'm personally attacked. The questions on the talk page weren't a subtle shot at you, or a personal attack at your work. The info was more or less for me to know personally so yes, I should have asked you on your talk page, but there wasn't a reason to snap back at me especially since I meant no harm. I wasn't questioning the integrity of the info, because I already knew the info was true, I simply was wondering if there was like a specific chapter or databook that it was said in. I do apologize though, if you thought it was a personal attack on you, or your page. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 04:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) So I try to apologize, and you tell me to check my attitude, I don't have to check anything. If a user catches an attitude with me, I will catch one back with them. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 05:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for our miscommunication, and thanks for the tip, I will be sure to do so next time. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 05:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Thank you so very much... I'm not really doing much with the D.Gray-man wiki at the moment; I had just woken up to find all of this happening this morning, so I'm still shellshocked and afraid to do anything until this issue with the 'plagiarizer' and the 'plagiarizee' has simmered down. For now I'm just patrolling the Recent Changes to make sure no one takes advantage and messes things up further, but if you don't mind, I would definitely like to come and ask you proper questions once I get a better handle on what exactly my new adminship allows me to do... Again, though, that's only if you don't mind. I know you and the other admins here are always quite busy, and I don't want to impose. Thank you for your consideration, and I look forward to utilizing your help in my attempt to make the D.Gray-man wiki even half as good as the Bleach wiki. .Seshat. (talk) 19:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy & Standards Committee Wow, thanks, I'm honoured!! I'll do my best!! SunXia (talk) 08:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for letting me know about what I have done. It is my fault for being lazy. Aside from that, I'm not really fond of others getting into my business. I know that it was information added to this site from another site, and that it is fan fiction; both things that aren't permitted on this site, but if I had come up to you and said "I have deleted the message you left on (someone)'s page," you wouldn've blocked me. So please, show curtisy to others. Either way, I still wouldn've been repremended by Yyp, since I still did something wrong on his page. I would rather get repremended by someone who is involved in the matter, not outside of it. For further messages on my Talk Page, please leave it on my Archive 1 catergory. Thank-you, and I hope I talked to you in a polite matter...Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 03:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I am not trying to dictate anything. I am also trying not to start a fight. Earlier I mentioned that I have understood my error (the message above this one). I don't want to start a fight either, it just causes trouble. Forgive me for my past errors, I will make sure it won't happen again (with all due respect). Yes, I should also know that "mind your own business" doesn't fly on this site. I am also sorry for that. Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 05:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Multiverse Hi,I would like to ask you a question can you make this page as a Multiverse page with more langauges. I would make for my language it is Croatien.I would make my own wiki but i don'w know to do that,for me it is complicated.Please if you can to forfill my wish. Thank you in both ways. Re:Loosing Time Alright, I will take a look. I may not be able to get to it until the weekend though due to very heavy school work.-- Hey, I started on Uryū Ishida vs. Yoshi. Mind taking a look over it to see if I am doing it right so far since I have never done one of these yet?-- RE: Needs Pics!! Hiya!! I'm actually in the middle of snapping pics from Episode 74 onwards for the Bounts & Quincy article!! Don't worry I haven't forgotten the Fight Project, I just decided to get the Anime Summary articles done first since they tend to be a lot longer and more tedious so I'll get right on the Fights!! Thanks for the reminder!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :That should be the Bount articles almost done, just need Lia and God to finish off the Bount Invasion article and that should be it for that Arc!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:05, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui:Rematch Hey, Sal! About the Ichigo vs. Hanza Rematch article, I just wanted to ask you, does this fight occur in Episode 174, or is it sometime after that? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Needs Work Hi, I'm sorry if I disappeared for the past week, some stuff turned out and I've been busier than I would've wanted to. Anyway, I can take up that work, getting pics for those eps is no problem since I already have them in the PC, and I'll check up the prologues too and see if anything's missing. I hope to get around to do it this weekend since I'll have a little free time (finally) and finish the work I signed up to do in the Article Improvement page too. But I also wanted to ask you if someone else could work on the Bounts Invasion page, since there's no way I'll ever find time to watch those episodes to write a proper summary. The other pages are no problem since reading the manga takes little time, but watching the anime (for starters, I don't even have those eps) would take too long and my current schedule doesn't allow me to take such liberties. I feel really sorry for it, but I don't want to slow down the whole project just because I can't find time to do it. The rest of the work I have, I'll find some time this weekend to get it done. Sorry for the inconveniences. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo vs. Assassin I just want to make sure I am correct in thinking Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Assassin takes place in Episode 170, and if so, shouldn't Rukia be part of the title since she does get involved in the fiht and does get lightly injured?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Grand, thanks for the tip!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui:Rematch Hey, Sal! Is the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui:Rematch page up to par with the other fight summaries that have been completed in the past? I just wanted to know, since I've proofread it several times, in heed of the warnings you presented me with the last time I attempted a fight summary. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 21:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Glitch There seems to be a glitch or something going on with the Ichigo vs. Hanza page. I saw your post on Jirachiwish's talk page and so uploaded a different version of the image and placed it in the box. The same thing happened. It is not filling the box for some reason or another. I do not know why-- Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui:Rematch Title Picture Hey, Sal! It seems that I'm not the only one having problems with the title picture on the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui:Rematch page! God (Godisme) uploaded the exact same picture, and it still has the same white border on the right. Since I have done 3 fight summaries correctly, does this mean that you "find me capable of doing a fight summary"? Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 05:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Rules on the Bleach Wikia Hello Salubri! I kept browsing this particular wikia for a while now, since I started (and finished) watching all current Bleach episodes. I checked the policy section as well, after all every wikia has it's own rules. But then I stumbled on a blog where a user openly stated that he hates the character Aizen. The user Godisme commented that "hating" characters is disrespectful to Tite Kubo's works, and the blog might be deleted because of that. The question is, where can I read up on these "social" rules (or whatever they are)? I would have never guessed that anyone would take offense in something like that, so I just want to know if there is more to watch out for. 02:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nnoitra's Eye Color Okay I wanted to talk to you about this since you're an administrator and I'm sure I'm going to have to debate on this. Now on the Nnoitra Gilga page, it says his eye is dark gray. But I'm telling you that it is purple, it's just really hard to tell since his iris is so small. You just have to get an extreme close-up on his eye. MajinAbura (talk) 11:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Skipped Fight Hey, I was working on the Bount Invasion when I noticed that there may be a skipped fight. No fight covers Yoshino vs. Kariya and the creation of the Bitto. It goes from Ichigo vs. Ichinose and Kariya which is right before the Bitto are created, to Bounts Rise, which is after. Unless I am missing something I think that needs to be covered either in an already created event or fight or in a new one.-- hey Thanks. I'll submit some new stuff if I'm allowed to SegundaEtapa (talk) 18:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Needed Images You know I don't mind looking into things especially in regards to images and things!! Are you seeing these problems on a lot of pages or are there just a few?? I have noticed that (at least) the top Espada do have long-winded plots with iformation that is already in the Fight Articles, they should probably go into the Article Improvement section under text reduction and that might go some way to improving them!! In regards to the misinforming pictures,do they belong in the article and are just in the wrong place or should they be replaced with something new?? Sorry I hope you don't mind being more specific about which particular articles a lot of these problems are occurring or is it just most articles in general?? Thanks!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah now I understand; basically there are pictures in the character galleries from Anime/Fight Summaries and yet the character articles are bare despite these pictures being existent!! I might just go through each group of characters and see who needs help and where it's needed most then make a note on the Wikia after compiled a list myself!! Thanks for being more specific!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Right right I see, but obviously a lot of his article is talking aboout something Sui-Feng and Hachi teaming up so I think his plot section needs a bit of work!! I love images in articles so I usually try to get at least one image per paragraph in plot sections so to start of I could make my own list of articles that don't have that and do something about it!! Using how I did Orihime's page as an example, that's what I like, plenty of images!! I've already noticed some that are dreadfully bare but sometimes it takes it to be pointed out!! Sure I'll into this!! Notified the Committee, obviously they'll do their best too!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Ideas I would advise against the main page slider. They are not all that great looking and are hard to maintain. All images need to be cropped to a certain size (640x280px I believe), no more, no less and a lot of the images from older arcs are not that large, meaning they would have to be stretched in order to be placed in there. As for actual ideas, I think a portal system may work. Instead of doing traditional portals like characters, locations etc., all the portals would be locations. One for the human world, one for soul society, hueco mundo and maybe one for hell. On the portal page would have a short description of the place with a link to the main article and then a section for important areas in that location with a short description of each and a section for major residents from that location with a description. I don't know how well this would actually turn out but it is just a suggestion.-- Probably the only close one to what I describe is the Fallout wiki. They have portals for each of their games but the layout we use would of course be different.-- Extra Page I found this today, Bount Rebellion. Was that skipped or should it just be deleted?-- Re:Hopefully very temporary Ooh, sorry to hear that. I'll let Arrancar and the committee know. 19:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sal! Thanks for clearing that up with me! I wasn't actually sure where that fight actually occurred, because the image on that page came from episode 168, as well as the fact that it stated that there were 30 Menos Grande; which was only in the Dangai event, whereas the one that took place in Soul Society only have 5 of the Menos, and those were dummies created by the S.R.D.I. Just confused me, is all. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 21:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Categories Looking through the screenshot categories, we are missing many episodes. What would you say to using a bot to finish creating them all?-- I've currently been running Autowikibrowser, a semi automated bot, to help with some of the more repetitive tasks I usually do(like flagging images for deletion. Sidenote, if we ever need to move lots of pages again, I can change all instances of the old name to a new name with this.). I took a look at Pywikipediabot, a fully automated one. It runs on Python which I have never used before but I hear it is not too different than Java which I am quite familiar with. I am going to see if I can't set something up with the help of the central forums. If not, I know a few different Wikia helpers and VSTF run bots for hire. If I can't come up with something, they would help.-- A bit of an update on this: Talking with a friend over at Central, he is setting up a bot currently. He says once he gets it up and running he would be glad to help, all I need to do is feed him the format for the category pages, what episodes are missing and the names of those episodes. Does this sound alright to you?-- Two things to finish this up a bit. I got the categories taken care of. We have categories for every episode. Also, I have a fully operational bot now. It can't do things that Pywikipediabot can like create new pages or anything but it ix great for mass find and replace if we ever want to use it here. I tested it out by changing all instances of File on the site to Image. You can see what I did at . -- Jiraichiwish - Fight Summary Project Contributor List Addition? Hello Salubri, I am just asking for a second opinion. Jiraichiwish recently asked me if it was possible to include his name on the contributor list on the Fight Summary Project page (citing that Godisme had his name added to that list). How would you say is his work in general? I have looked over 3 of the fight summaries that he has done (Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch, Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes to War, Battle of the Kasumiōji Assassins) and it was mostly fine (except for certain details which I had pointed out on Jiraichiwish's talk page). I know that he initially had some struggles in writing the articles. Also, on a side note, I apologize for not failing to get a start on The New Captain & The Dangerous Transfer Student since you ended up doing the majority of the article. Thanks in advance---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 20:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sal! When is the starting point for the Coup of the Kasumioji fight summary, because I am not entirely sure when it begins, as there is no aftermath section in the infobox. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 00:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sui-Feng vs. Mabashi Hey, Sal! Could you possibly unlock the Sui-Feng vs. Mabashi fight summary for me, because there were several grammar and spelling edits that I noticed whilst adding the navigation templates for the Bount Invasion fights. Or, if you'd rather not unlock it, then you could do them yourself, considering that you were the one that wrote that fight summary. Thanks, 04:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fight Edits Hey, Sal! Which fight were you referring to when you told me about the in-universe wording? Also, thanks for unlocking the Sui-Feng vs. Mabashi fight, I'll start editing it now! Thanks, 05:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fight Edits Hey, Sal! Sorry for getting back to you so late! Yeah, I understood that I wasn't meant to add the names of characters who had yet to be revealed at that stage, as well as the whole "one line after images" thing, but there is one thing that I did not quite understand. How do you come up with the titles for the categorization of the article? Thanks, 05:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Someone needs to update the kidp page on the newest episode 318 i believe on animephase it was a blue kido that looked that a smaller and blue version and hado 90 black coffin I think in the 80's like kido 84 or 86 and she used it on doplegangers of ikkaku and renji Ichigo vs. Zangetsu rename Having been working on Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Zangetsu, I have seen that there is a lot more to the fight in question than just a battle between Ichigo and Zangetsu. I think it should be renamed Ichigo Kurosaki & Hollow Ichigo vs. Zangetsu & Muramasa. The reason for this being that in between Ichigo starting his fight against Zangetsu and the finish, Hollow Ichigo takes full control of Ichigo for a time as well as there is a lot of time spent in Ichigo's inner world in which he and then Hollow Ichigo face Muramasa before they return to Soul Society where Ichigo finished Zangetsu. Let me know your thoughts on this-- Alright, I have gone ahead and made the move as well as changing all links to the page. If you could just change the link on the Zanpakutō Rebellion page that will finish it up.-- HELP!!! You are such a awesome admin. Can you help me edit Hekikai no Aion wiki. (http://hekikainoaion.wikia.com/wiki/Hekikai_no_Aion_Wiki) Re:Editing I offer you my sincerest apologies for disappearing for such a long time, and for not replying sooner, this 2011 has been a terrible year, and I know it may sound melodramatic, but it just seems that it's one bad thing after the other. I'm not going to spell the long list of disasters that's been keeping me from doing my job for the past months, I'm just going to say that in the last week my computer broke down (I just got it back today) and I had a kidney infection that added up to a stomach disease, I could hardly get up from my bed for the past two days. But I know we all have problems, so I promise I'll pick up the work I left behind now that I'm a bit off all the stress. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 22:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pics Sure, no worries, get it done as soon as possible!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh if yo can, make sure the other admins don't submit those images you've asked me to replace into the image galleries, it gets hardder to replace them then, please!! If that's ok!! Since its a multi-episode fight, i've got mosti images but i'll get them all and upload them after work today!! Thanks!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 04:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Arrival in Karakura Town Hello, I was checking on the work I left behind before I went inactive and I was supposed to check on the Arrival in Karakura Town article, since it seems to have a couple of problems. I checked the message you left to Weedefinition, who originally put the article together, about it, and I'm a bit confused. You told him that the article should reach until before Rangiku's arrival but the Content Infobox details Rangiku's intervention, so I didn't want to change anything before asking you what to do about it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Removing the "added by" sticker below images (thumbnails) Hello Salubri! I'm wondering how you guys from the Bleach wikia managed to remove the "added by"- line under thumbnails? I would like to suggest a similar approach on another wikia, but I'm not sure how it is done. The Bleach wikia looks extremely professional, and small details like that probably make the difference. Thanks a lot in advance, 17:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fight Edits Hey, Sal! What exactly do you mean? Most of the info I placed in that event summary was correct, and besides, I had to make that page from scratch. Also, there was no end point defined in the summary, so I wasn't sure when to end it. So next time, could you make sure that you tell me the beginning and end points of the summary? And besides, why do you have to highlight what I do wrong, when it is perfectly referenced? It is not my fault that this occurred. Thanks, 00:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Fine then. If there is no point in doing them, then don't expect me to edit on this site again. Do you even find me "capable" of doing a Fight Summary, to use your own words, Salubri? Because this makes me doubtful that you ever trusted we with handling a fight. 06:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you say "nothing" or "noting"? 06:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sal! Also, on the topic of the Zanpakutō Rebellion, is the event summary for Muramasa's Past ever going to be created, because it is still a substantial part of the Rebellion. Also, for the Turn Back the Pendulum arc, is the Fight Summary Project ever going to delve into it? Thanks, 09:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Missing Fight in Zanpakutō Rebellion Hey, Sal! Upon checking the Turning Point: Rescue the Captain-Commander event summary, I noticed this event still linked in red: All Deceived: Truth Revealed. Was this fight skipped, or is it unnecessary? Thanks, 01:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you in the process of creating the event summary for Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits, because I don't want to make the same mistake as last time? 01:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!!!! 2 I REALLY NEED HELP IN MY HEKIKAI NO AION WIKI!!!! Gotei 13 Invading Army arc Fight Summaries Hey, Sal! Can I suggest a title for the currently airing Invading Army arc in the Fight Summary Project? I know it is a long ways away from being started on the FSP, but I just wanted to hear your thoughts on my title for the Event Summary. I think it is appropriate to be called the Reigai Revolution, because what Inaba is doing, is basically like overthrowing the "government" of the Soul Society. Let me hear your thoughts on this. Thanks, 07:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) If you didn't get my earlier message, I just thought I would reiterate. Can I ask whether "Reigai Revolution" would be a suitable title for the Gotei 13 Invading Army arc when it comes too the Fight Summary Project. My reason is stated in my earlier post. If you have time on your hands, I would like to hear your thoughts on this title. Thanks, 08:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :If I may point out something. Revolution means a successful overthrow of an in place system. Obviously the Reigai will not be successful. The correct term then would be uprising.-- Possible Inactivity over June/July Hey, Salubri. I just wanted to let you know that I may be inactive for the next ~2 months or so. In early June, I will be heading out to Taiwan to stay at a Buddhist monastery, doing various things like volunteer work. It is possible that I will have internet access while I am over there but I cannot say for sure. I am just letting you know this in advance. Anyway, I hope all is well! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 17:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Hey, Sal! Is it true that the admins on this site (you included) cannot override an IP block from a VSTF, because User:Charitwo blocked me for this very reason. It also seems that changing my IP address will not do any good, so I have contacted Wikia about it, and will have to wait 2-3 days as a result. In this case, can you possibly try and reserve some fights on the Fight Summary Project for me? Thanks, Jirachiwish Fight Summary Question What would you suggest I do for the aftermath of Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Tenken & Gonryōmaru? The conclusion to the fight is never shown so should I just remove the aftermath and end the article with the end of what is shown or should I address in the aftermath that the plot continued on leaving the remainder of this fight unknown?-- BLEACH Official Fan BOOK3 UNMASKED Have we begun a project to translate it when it comes out? http://www.shonenjump.com/e/comics/next.html http://www.s-manga.net/newcomic/index201106.html It should be out June 3.Umishiru (talk) 01:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fight Article Alright, I'll take a look and take out some of the text. These fights have a lot more meat to them then some of the past fights so they are a little harder for me to summarize while still giving a good explanation of what happened during the arc.-- Template for Arrancars Hey, Salubri, I saw that the Gotei 13 has colored infoboxes and I was wondering if we could use one for the arrancar's since they all wear white I was thinking we could have their infoboxes look like this. --ErzaLover (talk) 15:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Unmasked Hey, I believe you said that you were going to buy Unmasked when it came out. Could you tell me the site (or store) you are buy it from. I would like to purchase it as well. Ichigo Kurosaki & Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Toju Hey, Sal! Not to strike a chord with you, but I noticed that you removed the three something paragraphs I placed between the Real World Arrival and the Metamorphosis. Was this necessary, because it seems disjointed with the first sentence of the Metamorphosis. If it is necessary, then I will just reword the first sentence to say "As the traffic..." and so on. Thanks, 06:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Hey, I don't think it comes as a surprise but I have decided to resign from the committee. I am just not as active as I should be to remain a Taicho. I'll still be available for gif creation etc. I just see no point in remaining Taicho when there is no chance of me becoming fully active any time soon. Good luck with the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Naming Fights That is a tricky one. Let me think on it for a day and I will get back to you.-- Well, I have been thinking but I really can't come up with anything. The best I could think of was The Fullbring Civil War but that really doesn't fit. Sorry.-- How does The Fullbringer Initiative sound? I have been trying to add something with "Initiative" in it since the Zanpakuto Rebellion, so I thought I might as well suggest it here. 02:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee Hey, Sal! I was just wondering, what is going to happen to the two seats in the P&S committee's board held by the inactive users Weede and Devil? I asked Yyp first, but he referred me to you, considering that you are in charge of it. Thanks, 05:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Pics Sure get right on that!! Sorry been busy lately so not been ding so much but get as much done as possible now!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Toju Campaign I was not aware of that. I can do it if you really want but my time is a little limited for the next week or so and there were many other things I wanted to get done around here. Do you want to have Jirachiwish take a shot at an arc summary?-- Images without FUR Hey Salubri!! Myself and other contributors have been trying to deal with the issue of images without a Fair Use Rationale!! There is an issue regarding images that have been uploaded quite some time ago and by contributors who have been inactive for a long time now an so for some of the images, it is diffcult to ascertain where they came from in terms of which Episodes!! Been trying to think of a solution to this problem other than badgering inactive members!! The only thing I can think of is to find an image that is ''equally as useful and informative in what it is required to represent and to replace those that are just hanging around as a candidate for deletion and thus we can provide an FUR for them!! Is there any other solution you may know of?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Main Page Pics Oh well that's something I've never done before but I'm willing to learn and look more into it for the benefit of the site!! Do you want the tabs to be circles like the B5 wikia or is there another shape you had in mind?? Oh and thanks for the promotion, most unexpected but honored, thanks!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok in regards to this, to keep it separate from things, going to open up a discussion in the Images Project to keep it separate from things!! I've got a few ideas rolling in regards to the tabs so I'll give some examples and people can have some form of input as well!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi there, sorry if I came off as rude on the Gin talk page, I'm just a little tired. Anyway, I added another comment afterward that I felt was rude in a topic called "Archival Research", so I deleted it as to mind my manners. However, Godisme has reinserted the comment three times now despite my edit summary, (I was the only contributor to the new topic and decided I didn't want to bring it up, please do not add the unwanted, 1-comment topic back it as it is irrelevant to Gin). He did so without edit summaries, and even using rollback, which wikia rules state should only be used to revert vandalism. Please delete my rude comment that I never meant to be on the page for more than a moment, since Godisme will not let it go. Thank you. -- 10X Kamehameha Transparent Bleach Logo Hey Salubri. FOMA here again. This time, I uploaded a duplicate of the existing Bleach logo, only now, I've made it transparent. I'd overwrite the original file with it by myself, but the JPG image format does not support transparency, so I'm forced to upload it as a PNG file. Consequently, that also means I won't be able to replace the non-transparent logo anywhere because all the pages that use the logo are locked for admins to edit only. If you like the new transparent logo, could you or any other admin please replace all the links to Image:Bleach-Logo1.jpg for Image:Bleach-Logo1.png? Thanks. --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 02:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC)